Glee Project: West Side Story
by Glee's Mysterious Rose
Summary: When Cameron, a former Jet, falls in love with Marissa, the young stepsister of the rival gang's leader. Things are about to get complicated. West Side Story Glee Project version.  Character list inside.  Warning! Character Death.


Chapter 1: When you're a Jet, you stay a Jet!

**Character list**

**Jets Sharks Other**

**Cameron (Tony) Marissa (Maria) Sue Sylvester (Lt. Schrank) **

**Damian (Riff) Bryce (Bernardo) Will Schuester (Doc)**

**Lindsay (Graziella) Emily (Anita) Rachel (Madame Lucia)**

**Puck (Action) Mike (Indio) Emma Pillsbury (Glad Hand)**

**Matheus (Baby John) Alex (Pepe) Brittany (Officer Krupke)**

**Ellis (Anybodys) Samuel (Chino)**

**Hannah (Velma) Mckynleigh (Consuela)**

**Artie (Ice/A-rab) Tina (Rosalia)**

It was nice today, well as nice as things could get in Manhattan. Damian sighed; he lived for days like this. The Jets were fine, just walking around the city and scaring off the rival gang members off guard.

It was then when the Sharks started to fight back. First the gang had split up from a sneak attack, with everyone running in different directions. It was all fun and games, until Matheus got cornered by three Shark members.

Being the youngest and shortest member of the Jets wasn't easy for Matheus, because that made him a large target for the Sharks. As soon as the three gang members attacked him, he began yelling for help.

One by one, the boys started fighting each other; the fight seemed to be endless until they heard a police whistle that the gang members stopped. Lieutenant Sylvester and Officer Pierce had arrived.

"All right knock it off! Settle down!" Lt. Sylvester yelled, "Now look, I've said it before and I'll say it again. I don't give a damn if you boys kill each other."

Damian let go of the Shark member he was punching, straightened himself and mockingly replied, "Top of the morning Lieutenant Sylvester, Officer Pierce."

The rest of the boys followed his lead being mockingly polite to the two officials, giving their smart-aleck answers to their questions.

The older lady scowled, this time she turned to the leader of the Sharks, Bryce, and said, "You hoodlums don't own these streets. And I've had all the rough housing I can put up all around here. You want to kill each other? Kill each other, but you ain't gonna do it on my beat. Now Bryce, I want you to go and take your trash with you. The neighborhood is scum now thanks to you boys."

Bryce simply shrugged and said, "Yes ma'am, come on boys shows over."

When all the Sharks were gone, Lt. Sylvester faced the Damian as she addressed the Jets, "You boys better clean your act or else there'll be hell to pay! Alright say goodbye to the boys Officer Pierce."

"Goodbye boys." Officer Pierce sweetly said, apparently her mind was in a world of her own.

As soon as the cops left, Puck started ranting, "_You boys better clean your act! _Ha! I'm sick of her telling us what we can and can't do, thinking we'll respect her just because she's a lady!"

"I think you're right!" Matheus joined in, "They just need to learn how to respect _us_! _You hoodlums don't own these streets!_"

"Settle down boys! This is serious!" Artie reasoned, Matheus and Puck stopped their ranting as he continued, "They say we can't fight in these streets, we need to find a way around those rules! Who knows what'll happen to us if we get caught?"

Just when Damian was about to speak, a young girl pushed her way to the front of the group.

"Did you see me?" She asked breathlessly, "I was _so_ good at that fight. I was a knockout."

"I wish someone knocked _you _out." Puck snickered.

"Hey!" the girl yelled, raising her fists.

"Get outta here Ellis. We've told you before, we don't want you around." Damian said. Ellis had always been trying to join the Jets, why she wanted to be a member was an answer nobody but herself knew.

"Artie's right," the Irish boy continued, "We fought for these streets, now they belong to us. I'd rather die than have the Sharks own our territory. But rules are rules, we want to avoid prison, we follow the rules. The best way to settle this is a good, old-fashion fight."

At the word _fight_, Puck's eyes lit up, "A rumble?"

Damian nodded, "But first we have to hold a war council, to decide on the details. Location, weapons, etc. I'll make the challenge to Bryce."

Once again, Artie added his opinion, "If anyone should make the challenge, it should be Cameron."

Damian scoffed at the sound of his best friend's name, "_Cameron_, he doesn't want anything to do with us. He hasn't been with us since last month when he got a job at the drugstore."

"But he did help start the Jets," Matheus pointed out, "And we wouldn't have won this turf without him."

Damian began to take this into consideration, "You're right," this seemed to empower him, "listen, Cameron's my best friend, but he can't just walk out on us like that. When you're a Jet, you're a Jet for life."

Everyone had to agree with him there.

_When you're a Jet, you're a Jet all the way! From your first cigarette to your dying day! When you're a Jet, let 'em do what you can, you've got brothers around and you're a family man! _Damian continued to address the gang, "I know Cameron. We're like long lost Irish brothers. I'll convince him to come back to us and fight those pesky Sharks. Then we'll talk to Ross-Johnson tonight at the dance, down at the community center. It's neutral territory, so we should be able to plan it all out without too much trouble."

_You're never disconnected; you're home with your own. When company's expected, you're well-protected! Then you are set with a capital J which you'll never forget 'til they cart you away. When you're a Jet, you stay a Jet._


End file.
